DE 103 10 115 A1 discloses an arrangement for remotely controlling a mobile radio telephone in a motor vehicle. This arrangement comprises an independent interface module which, as an output unit, also establishes a standardized interface to a CAN bus, the interface module also comprising a communication management unit in which the data formats are converted between the radio telephone and the output unit. The disadvantage of this arrangement is that the communication management unit must have the device-specific instruction sets for data transmission, so that the unit can convert the data formats between the radio telephone and the input and output units. In this arrangement according to the prior art, the interface module is used to translate between the language of the vehicle bus and the language of the mobile radio telephone using computation power.
Nowadays, a control device which is permanently installed in a vehicle and is designed as a gateway unit or an interface unit must support vehicle-related applications on an electronic device, in particular a mobile telephone, over the entire service life of the vehicle, in which case it must be taken into account that new and more complex applications may thoroughly overtax the computation power and hardware configuration of the control device permanently installed in the vehicle.